


A blonde in time

by AmyRoseMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRoseMikaelson/pseuds/AmyRoseMikaelson
Summary: Rebekah lost everything and is dying of old age and the witches need nature to rebalance. The vampires, werewolves and witches are extinct. The solution to solve these problems... sending the last Mikaelson back in time to change what was. Can she do it? Or is the supernatural world destined to be lost forever?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my wattpad account: Gryffindorsgirl2002.

Rebekah Mikaelson lost everything. Her brothers were dead, all thanks to her traitor of an older sister. And Marcel left a few years after she took the cure, screw you and your lies Marcellus.   
  
As a human, her life sucked. She regretted a lot of things; taking the cure, marrying Marcel and not being able to save her family.   
  
Sixty years had passed, and she was lying on her death bed with no one at her side.  
  
She had a wish, a dying wish, to change the past. To go back in time to save her family and change the mistakes that led to this pitiful time she had in the present. She prayed to every God and Goddess she knew in mythology, from Greek to Egyptian to Norse, to help her, to listen to her as she breathed her final breath.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, her pleas had been heard.  
  
Ever since the Vampire species was created, the world had a new balance. Vampires, Witches and Werewolves, in one way or another, needed each other to survive. The Vampires died out when all five of the Originals died, leaving the witches and Werewolves as the only supernatural beings on earth. The two species fought one another to the point where both died out. The world was dying as Nature became so unbalanced.  
  
The ancestors were desperate to fix things. When they heard the prayers from the last Mikaelson, they knew how to solve the problem, and she would be the one to save everything. They had to wait for her to take her final breath before doing what needed to be done.  
  
They sent her soul back, before the events that destroyed everything as she needed time to adjust to what had just transpired.

 _CHICAGO_  
  
She woke up hungry and aching. It surprised her. She couldn’t hear the heart monitor that she was connected to as she laid dying. All she could hear was cars racing down a street and a flowing sound with a heartbeat, it made her hungrier. For some reason she felt different, stronger...younger.  
  
Rebekah then opened her eyes; she wasn’t looking up at the white ceiling in the hospital that she had been staring at moments before, it was made of metal with lights hanging from chains. Curiously and slowly, she sat up to look at her surroundings.   
Four coffins laid on the ground, each with the letter ‘M’ on the top, a few crates were stacked on top of one another against the walls and a man in a security uniform coming towards her...  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the man as he came to a stop in front of her. “Your brother wants you to meet him at Gloria’s bar.” The guard said before tilting his neck to the side, offering himself as a meal. She didn’t hesitate to tear into his throat with her teeth and feed from him until he had nothing more to offer.  
  
It took her a minute to realise what had just happened. She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing the outfit she wore when she was daggered in the 1920’s and un-daggered in Chicago 2010. It then hit her, “Oh my bloody god!” she gasped out, “I’m back in the past. How am I back in the past?”  
  
Rebekah took several calming breaths and got focused on her current predicament.

“If I am back in the past, then that means...I can save them... I can save my family. I mean, I know what’s going to happen.” She muttered to herself.  
  
She took several minutes to think of a plan, she almost missed the sound of the door opening as she was deep in thought. Her breath hitched as she heard a set of footsteps get closer.   
  
The blonde almost broke down at the sight of her half-brother, but she held herself together.  
  
“Hello, little sister.” Klaus greeted.  
  
“Nik...” her voice wavered slightly, “What year is this?”  
  
“It’s 2010. You have been daggered for 90 years.” He answered.  
  
Niklaus expected her to get angry and stab him with the dagger, as she had done after he daggered her for the first time. He didn’t expect her to tackle him into a tight hug. The last time she hugged him like that was when he got over the hunters' curse. The hybrid felt her shake uncontrollably and looked down at her face to find that she was crying.  
  
“I’m sorry, Nik. For everything I’ve done and for trying to leave. I don’t want to ever be alone.” she sobbed.  
  
Klaus didn’t know what to do, he had never seen her this upset, not even when their mother died, she wasn’t this sad. “Well, I am glad to see that you have learnt your lesson.”   
  
“I have Nik. And I am also going to tell you everything... I was really the reason Mikael came to New Orleans; Marcel talked me into it, and we talked to a witch called Genevieve into sending a newspaper clipping to him that had a picture of both you, Elijah and Marcel. I tried to fix the mistake without Marcel knowing, the witch said it was too late to take it back, so I killed her. I was blinded my love for Marcel, and it was the worst mistake of my life. If I had a chance to change it, I would tell him to go to hell and that I would never betray my favourite brother or any member of my family.” Rebekah rushed and didn’t look up at her brother at all. She did not want to see that look on his face, the look of disappointment and anger, not again.  
  
Klaus was completely speechless. His baby sister, the one sibling he loved the most, was telling him that she brought Mikael to their home and that she was admitting that she was blindsided by her lust for Marcel, his protegee... the little boy who he considered his own son once upon a time... he felt tears come to his eyes as he thought back to the day that Mikael burned his city to the ground and Elijah stayed behind so that he and Rebekah could flee.  
  
“I know that you were the one that killed mother, I forgive you.”  
  
‘How could she know? No one knew what I did, besides Mikael.’ He asked then, “How did you find out?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. Just know that I forgive you Nik.”  
  
“Why did you tell me about your betrayal?”  
  
Rebekah swallowed and breathed out shakily, “I didn’t want any more secrets between us that people could use to pit us against one another.”  
  
The Hybrid hugged her tightly, he supposed that he should forgive her. She admitted her treachery and her faults, he could admit that it was mostly Marcel’s doing by using her love for his own personal gain. Hopefully, now she would be more careful about wearing her heart so far down her sleeve.  
  
“I forgive you, this time. If you do something like that again, I’ll do something far worse than daggering you. Are we clear, little sister?”  
  
The blonde girl nodded furiously, there was no way in hell she was going to betray her brothers. She would rather die.  
  
The two heard the door open and pulled away from each other. That was when Nik remembered what he was supposed to be doing and remembering his companion. What he didn’t know was that Rebekah remembered what was going on as well.  
  
“Rebekah, I brought you a little peace offering. Think of him as an apology from me for daggering you 90 years ago.” Klaus walked up to Stefan who was just stood watching the scene, the girl in front of him. He looked Stefan in the eyes and compelled him to remember.  
  
Stefan closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back. Him dancing with the girl, sharing a human girl as a meal, kissing her, loving her. “Rebekah...” He said quietly and started to walk towards her. He heard Klaus call his name and turned around to face him. Memories of sharing drinks, laughing with the man, being brothers. “I remember you... we were friends.”  
  
“We are friends.” The Hybrid then looked at his sister. “Now the reason you’re here. Gloria tells me that you have what she needs to contact the Original witch.”  
  
She brought her hand up to her neck and huffed. “I must have dropped my necklace when we left Gloria’s bar in 1920. Stefan, did you pick it up?”  
  
Stefan frowned; he knew he couldn’t lie to her as she would know. “I think so. Silver chain... looked like a locket?”  
  
“Yes, that’s the one. What did you do with it?”  
  
Klaus groaned, “Please tell me you did not give it to the doppelgänger. I would hate to have to drive all the way to Mystic falls, grab it from her rotting corpse and drive back again just to find out why I can’t make any bloody Hybrids.”  
  
“Maybe Gloria can track it down. She could use me to help as I am the one who wore it for a thousand years.” Rebekah suggested. “Unless Stefan does know where it is and saves Gloria energy by telling us.”  
  
The two Originals looked at the 164-year-old vampire for an answer. Stefan hesitated for a moment, that was when Klaus knew that his friend was hiding something. “Come on old friend, tell us where the necklace is.”  
  
The youngest Original smirked in her head as she just thought of what she could do. “I think he is hiding a bit more than knowing where the necklace is, brother. Is it about the doppelgänger perhaps? Do you know something that would greatly benefit my brother with creating more hybrids like himself? Speak the truth Stefan, you know you can’t lie to me.”  
  
Klaus growled and his eyes flashed yellow in anger. “I think I know what’s happening, the reason I can’t make any hybrids. I am very disappointed in you, ripper.” That was the last thing Stefan heard before he met black. The older Original turned to his sister and said, “We are going to Mystic Falls. There is someone that needs killing again.” 


	2. Chapter Two

The next day, the three of them arrived in Mystic Falls. Klaus kept snapping Stefan’s neck; Rebekah felt relieved that he didn’t do the same thing to her when she told him of her betrayal, but she hated that she was stuck driving the bloody truck as her brother had all the fun. She knew today was the day Katherine took the necklace from the whiny human girl before taking off with Damon and Jeremy. That was something else she had to deal with, she couldn’t let them waken Mikael. But, one problem at a time.

First, she had to find Elena and, unfortunately, convince Nik to not kill her. He needed her disgusting blood.  
Secondly, she had to find and kill Mikael. She just hoped that he had the white oak stake on him so she could kill him with it. But, she had to find a way to around Nik to do it. He wouldn't let her leave without a good reason and even then he would insist to join her.

Thirdly, she had to convince Nik to un-dagger their brothers. And find a witch to get rid of the curse that was placed on Finn, she needed to do that discreetly as no one knows that he was cursed to hate his siblings and being a vampire 900 years ago, they needed to be a united front if their mother came back like the last time. And she wanted her oldest brother back.

Then, she needed to burn the Wickery bridge and the sign so there would be no white oak stake to kill Finn, Kol and Nik, even if he didn’t really die thanks to the Bennet witch and a body jumping spell.  
Lastly, she needed to get rid of Hayley. She was the reason why the hybrids turned against Klaus, help the witches lure the family to New Orleans with some bs about a magical miracle baby that wasn’t even Nik’s but the Lockwood boys. The wolf slut started off the horrid life in that goddamn city.

“Rebekah!” Klaus called from the back of the truck as she parked up.

The blonde stepped out from the drivers seat and made her way to the trailer doors. When she opened it up, she found her brother looking calmer and Stefan on the floor with his neck at an odd angle. “What is it Nik?”

“I need you to babysit whilst I go find the doppelgänger, the witch and the werewolf. When he wakes up I want you to snap his neck, do this every time until I phone and tell you otherwise. Understand?” She nodded as an answer. “Good girl.” He then took off, leaving her with the truck and the younger Salvatore brother.

Rebekah sat next to the body and frowned in thought. ‘How the bloody hell do I convince him to not kill the bloody wench?’ she pondered on several ideas but none that would go without questions from Niklaus. “This is why I leave my brothers to do the planning.” 

An hour had passed, she snapped Stefan's neck twice all the while thinking of how to achieve her first goal. The young Original did think of asking the dead witches but she highly doubted that they would help her, after all, they helped her in the future so they wouldn't know what they did for her yet. Adding the fact that she wouldn't know how to contact dead witches without an actual witch with her to talk to them. ‘They really should’ve told me how to do this as they sent me back. It would be much easier.’ 

She then heard a groan from her right as well as ‘ping' from Stefan’s phone, which was in her back pocket for her to use till she got one of her own. Huffing, she snapped his neck once again before checking the message.

The Lockwood boy is dead, the witch is trying to find a way to save him and I have the doppelgänger with me. -Klaus

Then she got an idea. She replied with...

Once the werewolf wakes up, maybe try giving him a bit of her blood. I have a theory... -Rebekah

She just hoped that he wouldn't ask too many questions.

40 minutes had passed before she got a response.

It worked. Looks like I need Elena alive for now, how's the rippah? -Klaus

He is just waking up now. -Rebekah

Keep him alive! I am coming back now. -Klaus

The girl shut the phone off before turning her attention to the vampire next to her. “You can relax, I’m not going to break your neck again.”

“Where are we?” He groaned and rubbed his neck.

“Mystic Falls.” She smirked as his eyes widened.

“Why are we...”

“We know that the girl is alive so you can quit acting clueless. Nik is coming back with her right now, probably with his new hybrid trailing him.”

Stefan frowned, ‘Who is the new hybrid? How did he do it?’ He paled at the thought of Klaus carrying Elena’s dead body back to the truck. “What did he do?” Anger evident in his voice. It was clear that Rebekah wasn't going to answer so he tackled her to the ground with his hands around her neck. 

As soon as he was about to shout his question at her again, he was thrown off. Klaus looked at him murderous glare whilst holding out his hand to his sister to take. She didn't hesitate to grab it and let him help her off of the floor of the trailer.

“What is going on here?” The powerful Original questioned.

Stefan didn't say anything, so Rebekah replied, “He just wanted to know what happened to the little wench and I wouldn't give him an answer.”

Klaus just sighed, his sister loved to wind people up. “Here, a little gift I stole from Elena. It should be with it's proper owner.” He placed the gift in her hand.

“My necklace.” The blonde grinned as she held it up. “Thank you, Nik.”

The young vampire felt his anger worsen the longer he didn't get an answer about Elena. He couldn't think about the shape she was most probably in when Klaus was through with her. ‘Please don't be dead.’ He begged silently.

“He looks like a little lost puppy begging for food.” 

“I suppose I should put him out of his misery. The doppelgänger is alive and is making generous donations of blood to her friend, or the doctors think. The Lockwood boy is my first successful hybrid and I have him keeping an eye on Elena and the others.”


End file.
